realm_of_prophecyfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
Back to the main story Information They say angels are born from light and laughter, from the smile of a god. Other say every time a baby laughs, an angel is born. Others point the blame to the chime of a silver bell in winter, when the winds are coldest and the sound of the bell rings true and sound through the snowy blaze outside. But some people know the truth. Some people believe the angels were made for war. For bloodshed, for punishment, for justice. This is truth, or half, at least. There are two kinds of angels in this realm, this world, this meaning of existence, call it what you want. Two kinds of angels, one for power, one for wisdom. There are small differences in the angels, in their character as well as in their appearance, as well as in their purpose. First, there is the god of good and light, the god of peace. He has the first kind of angels, with wings brown feathered and halo's of soft radiant light, a crown upon their heads. They are usually gentle, caring celestial beings, following the hand of their god without question, for they know he is right and just. They do not doubt him, and have no reason to. These angels appear rarely on Terra, but when they do it is for purpose of their task, which is the leading of the followers of the god, or the converting of the ones who are true of soul and heart. They are depicted in the books of this god as the carriers of the burdens of man, the whisperers in the ears of the listening, the guiding hand of which path to choose, etc. Then there is the goddess of justice, the god of righteous war and honor, the goddess of forgiveness and mercy. Her angels are pure, wings as white as the silver moon, a halo of piercing light on their heads, bright and true. They are the warriors of heaven, the protectors of the gods which reside there, and the gatekeepers of the entrance to the heavens. They once fought in the battle with demon overlords, which still leave scars upon the gate to heaven. They are a more stern race, known in the books for their justice and mercy, and therefore called the guardian angels. They are depicted in books as winged celestial beings, flying down from the skies, fighting for the races on Terra. However, none on Terra have ever been known to see angels. They have existed, probably, but their numbers are few, one in a million, and most of them are priests of the righteous gods. The angels reside in heaven, learning their craft and knowledge and skills. But even though I wish to describe heaven to you, it is impossible. Even the angels themselves will not and cannot talk about it, for no language has words to tell about the celestial skies. It is not possible to describe heaven, even if you’d gather all the poets of the world together. What truly lies above, none alive knows. Known angels *Salai *Sariel